This invention relates to the measurement of beta-hydroxybutyrate in urine.
Accurate measurements of beta-hydroxybutyrate concentration are invaluable in diagnosing certain types of acidoses, e.g., alcoholic acidoses, and acidoses induced by starvation, asphyxia, ketosis, or hyperosmolar, hyperglycemic, non-ketotic coma.
The Hart test, described in Clinical Laboratory Methods Bauer, Ackermann, and Toro, editors (C. V. Mosby Co., St. Louis, 1974) is used to measure beta-hydroxybutyrate and involves adding equal volumes of dilute acetic acid and water to a 20 ml urine sample. The acidified urine is boiled to half its volume to remove acetone/acetoacetate, and is then cooled. Next, hydrogen peroxide and additional water are added, and the solution is warmed and cooled again. This second heating converts the beta-hydroxybutyrate to acetone and acetoacetate, whose presence is detected colorimetrically by adding nitroprusside solution, acetic acid, and ammonia.